In mines, rock drilling rigs and other mining vehicles are used to perform operations according to work cycles of mining work devices at pre-planned work sites. After the necessary tasks according to a work cycle, such as borehole drilling, have been performed, the mining vehicle is moved to the next work site and a new work cycle is started. In underground mines in particular, mining vehicles are generally used, the driving energy for operations according to the work cycles being electricity from an electrical network of the mine. By contrast, transfer drives between work sites are performed by driving energy obtained by using a combustion engine, typically a diesel engine, whereby electric cables or the like do not restrict the transfer drives. However, exhaust gases and noise from a combustion engine cause problems in mines. In addition, a combustion engine occupies a lot of space on the carriage of the vehicle and necessitates regular maintenance. A combustion engine also has adverse effects on fire safety in the mine, since it has hot surfaces and it is also necessary to store and handle flammable fuel in the vehicle and the mine.
Mining vehicles that are continuously connected to the electrical network of the mine are also used in mines. These mining vehicles have an electric motor, and typically one with a constant rotation speed. Power required by the work phase may then be adjusted with hydraulic components, and the electric motor obtains the electric current and load power defined by the energy consumption of the work phase from the electrical network of the mine. Further, the movement of the mining vehicle is then typically bound to the electrical network or at least to a cable connected thereto, the cable being coiled in the mining vehicle or at the fixed electrical network.